beyoncepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Irreplaceable
}}"Irreplaceable" is the ninth track from Beyoncé's second studio album, B'Day. Background "Irreplaceable" was written for Chrisette Michele. Production team Stargate and Ne-Yo had it written for B'Day, but Tor Erik Hermansen said that they might not have gone in the direction they did on the song. The tune did not suit Beyoncé's voice, and Ne-Yo wrote the lyrics from a male perspective, although it was not based upon his personal experiences. While Beyoncé worked on material for B'Day, she was pleased with the demo of the "Irreplaceable" that was presented to her. However, it did not seem to fit on B'Day. Swizz Beatz, who was working on the album, declared that Beyoncé would be crazy not to include the song on the record. Beyoncé asked for changes to the song, including the addition of drums, vocal arrangements, and singing in a higher register than the demo. "Irreplaceable" is a mid-tempo ballad with pop and R&B influences. The lyrics of "Irreplaceable" concern the breakdown of a woman's relationship with her boyfriend after she discovers his infidelity. Reception "Irreplaceable" was released in the United Kingdom on October 23, 2006, as the second single there. In the US, it was the third single from B'Day', and followed "Ring the Alarm". The single was released on December 5, 2006, and featured the album and instrumental versions of the track. Beyoncé recorded a Spanish version of the song, called "Irreemplazable", with additional lyrical contributions from Rudy Pérez and was included on the second disc of the deluxe edition of B'Day released on June 12, 2007. Jody Rosen of Entertainment Weekly noted "Irreplaceable" to be "a lilting tune unlike anything Beyoncé has ever performed". Sarah Rodman of The Boston Globe''wrote that the song is "gentle but maddeningly hook-y". "Irreplaceable" entered various charts worldwide, and became the most successful single released from ''B'Day. The single debuted on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart on November 4, 2006, at number eighty-seven. It reached number one on December 16, becoming Beyoncé's fourth number one single as a solo artist. controversy A controversy arose over the writing credits on "Irreplaceable". Ne-Yo told MTV: "Apparently Beyoncé was at a show somewhere and right before the song came on she said, 'I wrote this for all my ladies' and then the song came on ... The song is a co-write. I wrote the lyrics, I wrote all the lyrics. Beyoncé helped me with the melodies and the harmonies and the vocal arrangement and that makes it a co-write. Meaning my contribution and her contribution made that song what it is." In 2011, Ne-Yo said that he wrote the song for himself, but thought that it would be better suited for Beyoncé, and later regretted giving the song to her. However, he clarified his comment later through Twitter, writing, "I said I originally wrote the song for me. ... Once I realized how the song comes across if sung by a guy, that's when I decided to give it away." Lyrics